Dormida
by Janix
Summary: Despues de Gratuation. One shot. Kyle observa a Isabel.


**"DORMIDA"**

Autora: Janix21.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Ubicación cronológica: Después de Graduation.

Categoría: Kyle - Isabel.

Nota: Esta es una historia cortita. Digamos que es un regalo que me hice, porque desde hace mucho quería escribir algo sólo de Kyle e Isabel y ya que me quedé con las ganas de verlos en Roswell, escribí esto.

* * *

Regresaba a casa después de un día agotador. Sacó las llaves desde su bolsillo y las introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en cuantas veces había hecho el mismo acto, pero sintiendo diferente, sintiéndose un extraño, incluido sólo por añadidura en una familia de aliens.

Por mucho tiempo se sintió así. Solo. Viviendo en una nueva ciudad, rodeado de gente, todos sus amigos, pero que en el fondo estaban mas conectados entre ellos mismos que con Kyle, es más, El sabía que de no ser porque Max Evans salvó su vida, Kyle Valenti aún seguiría en Roswell, viviendo una vida normal junto a su padre.

Le costó tanto acostumbrarse, sobre todo a vivir pendiente de la aparición de cambios aliens en sus cuerpo, que era su temor mas grande y profundo. Había ocurrido hace unos meses. No fue tan malo como El esperaba. Comenzó sutilmente, con cambios casi imperceptibles. Fue lo mejor así pudo aceptar poco a poco a su nueva condición.

Mientras introducía las llaves en la puerta se dio cuenta de que ya no las necesitaba, que tan sólo podría abrir la puerta usando sus recién adquiridos poderes, tal como hacían Max o Michael, pero Kyle no podía. Aun había algo en El que se resistía a usar sus poderes. Después de mucho pensarlo se convenció de que lo hacía porque de esa forma se aferraba a su lado humano, que cada vez de debilitaba mas.

Abrió lentamente la puerta. Y entró a la casa. Todo estaba tranquilo. Parecía no haber nadie. Seguramente estaban trabajando, pensó. Fue a la cocina. Estaba hambriento, porque su apetito era una de las cosas que había aumentado luego de su "transformación" como le decía María. Buscó algo que comer. Ya se sentía mejor, con energía, porque en los últimos meses comía por tres personas.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Pensando en lo diferente que era su vida. Ahora en cierta forma era un alien. Después de tanto tiempo sentía esa casa como suya. Se sentía completamente integrado al grupo, querido por todos, había encontrado una nueva familia.

Mientras pensaba en sus amigos no pudo evitar sonreir. Conocerlos y quererlos fue una de las sorpresas mas lindas que le dio la vida. Después de tantos malos entendidos los lograba comprender y ahora sabía que tal vez El habría actuado igual, ocultando su secreto.

Un pequeño libro que había sobre la mesa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Y lo hizo pensar en la persona que mas le importaba. Aquel libro era de Isabel. Le parecía estar viéndola mientras leía concentrada, tal como hacía cada día. Recordó su sonrisa, su voz, su olor. Volvió a sonreir. La amaba, pero su amor era diferente.

Kyle no esperaba ser correspondido. La amaba sólo por el placer de sentir y guardar ese amor en su corazón. Suspiró profundamente. El amor que sentía era su incentivo, en el encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, para ser feliz, a pesar de todo.

Salió de la cocina con el libro en sus manos, dispuesto a dejarlo en la habitación de Isabel, evitando así la búsqueda que Ella haría horas mas tarde cuando no recuerde donde lo dejó. Kyle la conocía tan bien, que hasta amaba sus berrinches, sus locuras , todo en Ella.

Entró libremente a la habitación de Ella, pensando que estaría sola. No fue así. Encontró a Isabel Evans recostada en su cama, durmiendo. Kyle no siguió caminando. Se quedó parado a pocos metros de la cama. Era un momento especial para El, porque eran pocas las veces en que ella dormía y él tenía la oportunidad de verla . Ahí estaba Isabel, dormida. Parecía tan niña, tal dulce, frágil, adorable. Poco a poco se fue acercando, sin dejar de mirarla. Hasta que estuvo a su lado.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, para estar cerca de Ella y disfrutar del momento. La veía respirar. Un mechón de cabello caía sobre su frente. Sintió el incontrolable impulso de tocarla. Lo hizo. Pasó su mano sobre su frente, retirando el mechón. Lentamente bajó su mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo. Kyle sintió como su corazón latía con mas fuerza. Quiso besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba. Sentía el valor para hacerlo, para de una vez por todas dejar de esconder sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a Ella, dispuesto a besarla. Entonces se fijó en sus manos y retrocedió. Isabel aún llevaba el anillo que la unía a su esposo. Kyle se separó de inmediato, volviendo a levantar la muralla que separaba sus sentimientos de Isabel .

Tomó el libro y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta, desde ahí se dio vuelta para dar una última mirada a la mujer que amaba, mientras dormía, ignorando que bajo su mismo techo vivía alguien que la amaba.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

En cuanto a esta historia, no sé de donde salió, la escribi un tiempo despues que termino la serie. Siempre quise hacer algo sólo de Isabel y Kyle, y aca está. Creo que me inspiré en algunos recuerdos. ¿ Hay algo mas lindo que mirar a quien queremos?

El final me quedó medio triste, pero así fue saliendo. Todavia tengo rabia por la insinuacion de relacion entre Isabel y Kyle, y luego no paso nada!


End file.
